


我想（14）

by AQing_84_HSD



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQing_84_HSD/pseuds/AQing_84_HSD
Kudos: 1





	我想（14）

所谓孤枕难眠，全是废话。身边要是躺着心心念念的主却不能碰，还不如孤枕呢。贺天从莫关山从浴室里出来之后心里就一直打鼓，“你往右边再挪一挪……“不要靠那么近。  
两米的大床两个大男人各占一边，可贺天觉得还是太近了，太近了。这个人沐浴后的热气仿佛永远没有办法散尽，夹着自家沐浴液的淡淡花香一阵阵地打在贺天的皮肤上。  
“你有完没完贺天！“这已经是贺天第二次要求莫关山往旁边挪了，他捧着手机像一只慵懒的虾一样往床沿又蠕动了一小点。贺天从背后看着背对着自己的毛毛屁股动了动，整个身体离自己又远了一点。  
真要命啊……  
二十五岁的贺天正是动不动就要欲火焚身的时候，离他不到半米的地方，他爱的人就这样穿着背心短裤，蜷着身体侧躺，是他实在是……  
南无阿弥陀佛，南无阿弥陀佛……  
色即是空，空即是色，色即是空，空即是色……  
“靠！“完全没有用，贺天把空调被一蹬一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。紧接着就听到了一个娇俏的声音：“莫先生谢谢你，一切就拜托你啦！”  
滴！  
这下莫关山更是一个机灵：“靠，贺狗鸡你有完没完？“  
本来思绪发散到小黄人星球的贺天瞬间被这娇俏的女声给吸引了过去：“大晚上跟谁聊骚呢？”  
“聊你jb骚啊，琼钰那丫头给我介绍的生意，一个有钱小丫头的生日宴！你以为全世界都是你这种富二代吗？“一说到这个莫关山就火冒三丈：”倒是你，一晚上滚来滚去要求多多，我都快掉床底下了！你到底睡不睡啊？“  
听了莫关山的解释，贺天心里倏地一松，连忙道：“睡睡睡，你继续谈生意啊莫先生。”

睡不着！两米的双人床显然太小，中间不足半米的空间形同无物，贺天放弃了挣扎，悄悄往中间挪了挪：今晚不睡算了。  
嗒嗒嗒——嗒嗒嗒嗒——嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒——  
身后的人还在不停地发信息，细微的声音在静谧的房间里是那么地清晰。  
近在咫尺的毛毛，贺天想。  
他连自己都没有察觉地往中间又靠了一点点，背对着莫关山。  
糟糕，贴上他的背了！下一秒，莫关山的手机”啪“一声摔倒了地上，紧接着贺天就感觉自己被翻了过来，上头赫然是压着自己的莫关山，台灯几乎在同一时间亮起：“你挪够了没！”  
莫关山居高临下恶狠狠地盯着贺天，左腿跪在贺天双腿之间，另一只脚则跪在外侧，双手撑在贺天的肩头，禁锢的姿势。两人维持这个姿势对视了五秒，莫关山搓了搓耳根子，讪讪道：“别……别动！”  
说罢起身，维持着跪在贺天双腿间的姿势，弯腰准备捡起自己的手机，顺便表示此事就这么过去了你别再瞎闹腾。殊不知从贺天的角度望去，这是多么引人遐想的香艳一幕。  
脑海里紧绷的弦仿佛突然崩裂，贺天心里欲望和委屈像麻绳一样紧紧纠缠，促使他的左手往前一伸轻轻托了一下莫关山的腰，反身将他扑倒在床中央。两个成年男人的重量同时落下，被褥随着床垫的下压沿两人的形状疯狂地皱了起来。  
“唔……“贺天听见随着自己的动作，身下的人嘴里溢出了好听的呻吟，胸前感到巨大的反抗，同样来自身下的人。  
他吞下所有的呻吟，将一切挣扎视为无物，疯狂地吮吸着对方柔软的嘴唇，舌头不停地在对方咬紧的牙关前流连，一下，两下，又轻轻吸一下上嘴唇。如此反复了不知多少次，仿佛倾诉完了所有的委屈才慢慢放缓速度，最终离开莫关山的嘴唇。  
莫关山开始疯狂地呼吸着新鲜的空气，缺氧的大脑令思绪变得凌乱，面颊通红，他甚至无法开口质问或大骂“哈……哈……哈……“可还没等呼吸变得顺畅，贺天便食髓知味地再次贴了上来，胯下之物早在刚刚无法言说的一吻中完全挺立。  
又吻了一会儿，发现莫关山的反抗似乎不如上一次强烈，即使对方牙关依然紧闭。贺天用他已经像浆糊一样的脑子想了一秒，把自己胀痛的下身送到了莫关山的小腹处，蹭了蹭。  
“嗯！“

莫关山不知道自己被亲了多久，他只是紧紧守着自己最后的防线——牙关。他自认不是一个经验丰富的人，因为恋爱说到底也只有大学和琼钰那懵懂短暂的三个月，用琼钰分手前的一句话来说就是“你真的是呆到了极点，不过人是真的很老实，以后见了或许会尴尬那就还是先别联系了吧，最后……”琼钰当时蜻蜓点水的在他的唇上印了一下，那是他认知里自己的初吻——不算贺天高中时恶搞自己那一下的话。  
中间喘息的间隙里，莫关山飞速地回忆了一下自己的初吻，转眼间又被卷入了令人满脑果酱的热吻中。他无法运转的大脑计算不出为什么刚刚还在聊骚，呸，谈生意的自己突然就被贺天亲得七荤八素。贺天温热的舌头扫在自己牙床上的温度越来越热，他似乎慢慢习惯了这样暴力的亲吻，甚至从中品出一点对方的委屈和感官上的舒适，好几次差点松开防线。  
见鬼！  
突然，一股奇异的快感从小腹传来：“嗯！”  
听见自己的呻吟不可避免地从口里流出来，莫关山身子不受控地一弓想要躲避什么，原来贺天不只什么时候把他的下身送到了自己小腹处，要命的是自己不知什么时候已经轻微勃起！  
对方明显愣了一下，莫关山的大脑从刚才开始就从未如此清醒，趁着间隙瞬间将压在自己身下肆意亲了老半天的人掀了下去。  
“你你你……“  
“毛毛，你硬了？“  
我知道！你别说了！  
贺天如果方才是疑问句的话，那莫关山短暂的迟钝就是给他的肯定的答案，兴奋的大脑使得贺天的嘴角大幅度地上扬了，笑得跟个孩子一样。“莫仔，我帮你。”  
“嗯……别！“莫关山快速一缩坐直身子，让自己处在一个进可倒头睡觉，退可一蹦三尺高的局面。  
奈何一个小处男的欲望是很可怕的，当他的下身被人隔着衣物包裹住的时候，他竟然向前往贺天的手心里拱了拱！这个举动显然大大地刺激了跨在莫关山两腿之间的贺天，就连刚刚的拒绝也变成了欲拒还迎，于是方才还在试探的手隔着衣物慢慢动了起来。  
此时莫关山想死的心都有了，但这个念头渐渐变得十分模糊，因为快感正一波接着一波地传来。  
贺天一手卖力地沿着莫关山炙热的下体抚摸着，一手快速地褪去自己盯了一晚上的裤子，紧接着又脱下莫关山的内裤，终于毫无障碍地握住了。  
他看到莫关山身子一软，从方才靠着床背的姿势稍稍往下划了一点差点没坐住，他心头一热，又凑上去亲他，这时的莫关山已经不再挣扎。  
这些天来巨大的无措堆积在莫关山的心头，仿佛郁结了许多年的淤血，越是难以承受，贺天的陪伴和若有似无的宠溺和温情就越致命。原始的欲望在此刻根本不可能被压抑，仿佛中毒一般在这样的快感中寻求到了放纵的滋味。  
他心中无法解释现在的情况，只知道这是诡谲的一幕，但他做的始终只有毫无实际意义的欲拒还迎。  
亲了两下，贺天松开他，动情地喊：“毛毛。“  
“别喊……“  
又亲了两下：“毛毛，松开，让我进去。”  
“唔……“牙关还是紧咬。  
又哄：“乖，毛毛。“同时加快了手下的速度。  
贺天动情地吻着他，舌头再次尝试往里顶了顶，滑进了莫关山的口腔。他立刻勾着这个人的舌头疯狂地吻，想要得到回应。  
“贺……唔……”  
“你说什么？“贺天懊恼自己刚刚急切的动作，应该让他说完的。  
“没……你别……“别动了，他想说。  
贺天知道他想说什么：“没关系，毛毛，射出来。“除了说话的间隙，贺天一直在吻他，，抵死缠绵一般……手下的动作也越来越快。  
但直到莫关山喘着气射出来，贺天都没有得到想要的回应。  
不急，他想。

看着莫关山高潮的贺天又在他唇边琢了一下，自己的下体依然涨的发痛，但心里的满足已经充盈。从余韵中缓过神来的莫关山静静地望着贺天，似是在思考，眉头还像往日一样微微皱着：“你那里还……”  
“哦！我去浴室一……“贺天突然想到自己方才做的疯狂事，感到后怕，万一……以后怎么办？  
但“下”子还没出口，他就听到莫关山轻轻叹了口气，说：“我……要不我帮你吧？”  
贺天已经半转过去的身子突然僵硬，飞快地扑倒莫关山的身上，撒娇似地咬了一下刚刚被自己亲得通红的嘴唇，一秒钟还在担心的事瞬间又被抛到了脑后，笑着说：“好。”

“不弄了不弄了！“莫关山手都酸了，嘴巴被亲得红肿，可贺天还是一下一下地在他手心里进出，完全没有要缴械的意思。  
他说罢就要抽手，另一只手也将贺天推开，心里的异样在此刻到达了巅峰：我究竟见什么鬼了！  
贺天正怼得高兴呢，哪里肯让莫关山走，但眼看就要玩过火了，心里也着急。本来就是跳进黄河也洗不清了，那万一要是再为此把人惹得更恼了就惨了，便赶紧哄道：“马上……你再快点，我马上就出来。”  
莫关山脑子也不知道被什么糊住了，想起刚刚贺天卖力地讨好自己的样子，心里怪不好意思的，也就试探地问了一句：“你……你说的……快点。”  
“嗯，好，我说的。“得到首肯的贺天一把抓过莫关山的手，和自己的一同包裹住了自己可观的下体，快速地动作起来，射出来的那一刻，他脑子里什么都没有，只是下意识地往前凑了凑，在莫关山的眼皮上落下一吻，尝到了咸咸的味道。


End file.
